The Seer
by crossgirl123
Summary: Hermione returnes to school to face some changes and a new Love. RH and some others! Set before book 6!
1. weird sickness and cheering up a friend

Summery: Hermione comes back to school for her 6th year only to face changes and a new love. R/H  
  
The Seer  
  
Chapter 1- weird sickness and cheering up a friend  
  
Hermione was finally going back to school. She had not seen Harry or Ron all summer and she missed them terribly. She really was not feeling well, but nothing was stopping her from going back to school. She kissed her mother and father good bye, and then entered the platform. Harry and Ron were already there. Ron turned to see me, as he did so he smiled at me. My stomach did that little flip I got use to it over the years. He ran up and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek, causing He smiled.  
  
"God I missed you!" he whispered.  
  
"I missed you, too." She really did not want him to let go, but he did. Harry was smiling at them knowingly as Hermione turned to him.  
  
"Hi Harry!" she said to him. She hugged him. It was a lot shorter then Ron's hug.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" He said. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm not really feeling good." She told him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked concerned.  
  
"Just a small head ace and my stomach hurt "She told him. He reached out and felt her head.  
  
"You are burning up!" Ron said.  
  
"I'm fine, I want to hear all about your summer!" She said to both Ron and Harry. Ron shrugged, obviously giving up on trying to make her feel better.  
  
"It was boring!" Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Mine was rather dull too!" Hermione said. She suddenly felt very dizzy.  
  
"Mione!" Ron said noticing how pale she got. "Lets go sit you down on the train." Ron helped her to the train. They walked back to the compartment in the very back and sat her on the seat.  
  
"I'll go get, some one!" Harry said. "No, I'm fine just a little dizzy" She told him.  
  
"Mione, Stop it!" Ron said motioning Harry to go. Ron took off his sweater and told her to lie down.  
  
"Ron I'm fine." She said when she laid down. Ron did not say anything. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Harry came back with some lady. She was tall with brown hair and two different color eyes.  
  
"This is the new DADA teacher!" hurry said.  
  
"I'm professor Walsh!" She said feeling Hermione head. Ron grabbed her hand. Hermione closed her eyes. She seen a flash of pictures, they were all blurred. She sat up.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron was worried. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Professor Walsh was staring at her.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked her. She looked at him; she reached out and touched him on the arm. She saw them again. They were slower. Ron was sitting at a table. His whole family was there. Ginny was taking to his mum about something they were laughing. Bill and Charlie were talking about there jobs. His father was laughing at something Fred and George did, while Percy looked mad. Ron was sad, he felt left out. Hermione felt everything he felt. She had no idea, how much it hurt him to have a big family. Then an owl came and dropped a letter on his lap. Everyone looked at him. It was a letter from me. He was happy as he opened it. Hermione put a picture in it of her at the beach. She wrote the note on the back of the picture. He put it in his pocket. She suddenly felt a jolt of some kind.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said he was worried she could feel it. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am fine, Ron" She told him. He did not believe her. "I'm fine I swear!" He sat next to her. Harry sat a cross from them.  
  
"Hermione, I want you to relax in here." Professor Walsh told her. Hermione nodded.  
  
"We have to go to the perfect compartment." Hermione told Ron. "No I will!" Ron told her "You stay here!" He left the compartment. Harry was staring off into space. He looked upset, and Hermione had a good clue why.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing" He lied. Hermione wanted to cheer him up.  
  
"Do you want to see a spell I learned over the summer?" Hermione asked him. He nodded.  
  
"Palabra enciende" She said with a flick of her wand, Sparks flew out. She thought 'Hi Harry' and it appeared in big blue letters. He smiled to show her he liked it.  
  
"Could you show me?" She nodded as an answer. He seemed happy for a while. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review! 


	2. New Gryffindors

Moonlight Shadow that shines: Thank you for my first review on this story.  
  
Alyssa-farrell- I don't want to give to much away so I'll just say I always got to put my own twist on everything, and I was watching charmed when I got the idea for this story. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 2 – New Gryffindors  
  
The sorting was long there was a load of first years. Hermione hated it they were all scared and she felt it. She had to talk to dumbledore, after this.  
  
"Julie Williams" Was the last first year. She was small for age after, and she was very scared. She had blond hair and blue eyes and was very skinny. After a while the sorting hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" the hole table clapped. It was full. Hermione motioned her to her.  
  
"You can sit here!" Hermione moved over and gave her, the plate. She was not hungry but the little girl was. So she thought she might as well give Julie her spot to eat at.  
  
"Thank you!" the little girl said just above a whisper. Hermione thought she was so cute, she looked like she was at the most eight. Hermione knew she had to be eleven to go her though.  
  
"No problem." Hermione said "I'm Hermione!" She introduced her self.  
  
"I'm Julie!'' Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"This is Ron and Harry!" Hermione introduced the boys. The little girl just looked. She was shy.  
  
"Are you muggle born?" Hermione asked. The little girl nodded. "I am too."  
  
"Some boy was calling me mudblood on the train!" She told me.  
  
"Who was it?" Hermione asked. The little girl pointed to this little boy, who was now in Slytherin.  
  
"I know what that is!" she was upset, it was killing Hermione. "It means dirty blood." She said a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Some of the Best wizards are half blood or less!" Hermione told her.  
  
"Really?" she asked Hermione. Hermione nodded to confirm her earlier statement.  
  
"Don't let it bother you!" Hermione told her. The food appeared after dumbledore Finished talking. Julies face lit up.  
  
"Wow!" she said. Hermione smiled, that was her statement when she first started at Hogwarts. A little boy walked up to Ron, and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi, Mark!" Ron smiled as he greeted the little boy. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was sort of taller then most of the kids. He had on older robes, as if he had them for years. He reminded Hermione a lot of Ron, without the red hair.  
  
"I made Gryffindor!" Mark informed Ron who already new. "Well I just wanted to say hi!" Mark said before running off the other way.  
  
"He is mental!" Julie said. "He sat with me on the train, He keep talking about Quidditch!" She told me.  
  
"It is a wizard sport!" Hermione told her.  
  
"I know but He talked about it the whole way!" Julie said. Her whole face lit up when she talked it was funny. "Plus he ate sweets the whole time!" "That's sounds familiar" Hermione told her looking at Ron.  
  
"What?" he asked, taking a cup cake. Julie laughed. He had one shoved in his mouth already.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Hermione and Ron had to show the first years up to the Gryffindor tower. The fat lady was a sleep, but she woke up when she heard how loud the first years where.  
  
"My goodness, you are a rowdy bunch" The fat lady said.  
  
"This is the portrait to the common room," Ron said.  
  
"When you get here, you tell her the password and she will let you in!" Hermione told them "Forget the password you do not get in, till some one comes along that dose."  
  
"Do not tell the password to any other house, especially anyone in slytherin!" Ron told them.  
  
"Chocolate frogs" Ron made it. They all entered the common room. Hermione could fell how happy they all were.  
  
"This is the common room!" Ron told them.  
  
"Girls rooms are up the stairs to the left, boys same on the right." Dumbledore entered the common room. All of the First years turned to look at him.  
  
"Why hello!" He said. They all were shocked that he spoke to them.  
  
"Hermione could I see you for a minute?" He asked her. She nodded and walked over to him.  
  
"I was told you got sick on the train" he informed her.  
  
"Yes I did, and ever since I have been sort of feeling other peoples feelings" She told him. "How did you know?" Hermione asked her looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Our new defense against the dark arts teacher is a seer!" he told me. "She has seen it!" Hermione nodded.  
  
"It is driving me mad," she told him. "I fell everything!"  
  
"Yes, that's why I want you to see professor Walsh twice a week." He told her. "Talk to her to schedule a time!" Hermione nodded. "I got a letter, from the ministry." He told me "About Julie Williams" He looked over at her she was looking out the window.  
  
"Her father died was killed by a death eater in June!" he told me. "She watched the whole thing"  
  
"Why her Father?" Hermione asked  
  
"We think it had to do with her, but she won't talk to anyone" dumbledore told Hermione "She hasn't talked in weeks to anyone but you" Hermione looked over at her.  
  
"I want you to look after her, She has no one" Dumbledore told Hermione.  
  
"Yes sir, but why me?" Hermione asked. He shook his head he did not know.  
  
"Thank you Hermione." He turned and left. Hermione walked over to Julie.  
  
"Hi!" Hermione said to Julie.  
  
"Did he tell you about my Dad?" she asked me. There were tears in her eyes. She really missed him. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked. She shook her head. "Okay!"  
  
"He was all I had," She said through tears. Hermione did not know what to do. "He didn't do anything to Voldermort!" Hermione could feel her pain.  
  
"How would you like to hang with me for a while?" Hermione asked her. She smiled, wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"I have patrol with my friend Ron who is very nice, you could come!" She told her.  
  
"Okay, Is Ron that red head you like." Hermione looked at her.  
  
"How did you know that?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Your aura screams it!" She said.  
  
"Dose his scream for me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that!" She told Hermione "It sometimes causes trouble"  
  
"How do you know what peoples aura says?" Hermione was curious.  
  
"I can see them, around everyone!" She informed Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione heard Ron yell. "We have to go!" I smiled at him.  
  
"Julie is coming with us!" Hermione told him. He looked at Julie and smiled.  
  
"Come on then" He said to her. Julie walked behind Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what dose your parents do?" Ron asked Julie. Hermione knew that question hurt her. Hermione shook her head at Ron.  
  
"Do you like quidditch?" Ron asked. Julie stayed quite for a little. Ron looked confused.  
  
"I never seen a game" she said quietly. He looked at her. That was a mistake because Ron talked about it for long time. Julie laughed.  
  
"Do all the boys here only talk about that?" Julie asked Hermione.  
  
"No, but a lot do." Hermione told her as they were walking into the common room.  
  
"Good night, Mione!" Ron said, and then he turned to Julie." Night kid"  
  
"Sweet dreams Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"Night Man!" Julie said mockingly. Hermione laughed a little. Hermione showed her to her room then went to hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Let me know what you think! 


	3. Classes and Julie's Memories

A/n: I am grateful for the reviews and the constructive criticism. I have this problem when I write I tend to write I instead of my main character name. I write my own stories and they are all from an "I" point of view, I am trying to stop! I will try to update more often but I cannot promise until the summer because of exams that I have to pass!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Hermione and Ron both decided to stay up late that night talking since they have not seen each other in so long. The only problem was they did not know how long it has been. Hermione did not realize this until she woke up with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. Harry who was already awake was sitting there with a knowing smile on his face, much like the one he had on at kings cross.  
  
"Well this would make a great picture, wouldn't it?" Harry asked, she could tell he wanted to laugh.  
  
"Shut it, Harry!" Hermione told him warningly. "I'm going up stairs to get ready, don't embarrass him or else I will hex you into next week." He just laughed as she stood up and walked up to her room to change and shower.  
  
The whole time she was thinking about the night before. They talked about every thing form S.P.E.W to Quidditch. Ron talked a lot about Quidditch, but it was a big part of him so it was okay with her. She was so in love with Ron but he did not feel the same as her. At least that is what she thinks, she never really asked him.  
  
When she finished her shower, she got dressed in her New School uniform. She grew out of her old ones. She pulled her hair back in a French braid and walked back down to the common room. It only took her about a half hour and when she arrived back down stairs Ron was already down there. His hair was still wet and sticking to his head, It actually looked quite.... cute.  
  
Hermione also noticed that Julie was reading in the Corner and Mark was sitting there trying to talk to her. Ron was watching with amusement as Mark was trying to see what she was reading and Julie was moving the book to block the comic book inside. He moved to one side and fell to the floor causing him and Julie both to laugh hysterically.  
  
"What?" Ron asked Harry as Hermione approached them. "You have had that stupid smirk on all morning!" Hermione just glared at him.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Harry said suddenly. "Shall we go to the Great hall?"  
  
"Lets go!" I said walking towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Hermione!" Julie yelled running at her, Mark close behind.  
  
"You talked!" He practically yelled at the same tone. Hermione turned towards them causing Ron and Harry to stop. Mark ran right into the Back of Ron, causing Julie to laugh again.  
  
"That's like the fifth time you ran into something!" Julie told him threw giggles.  
  
"I always do -"He informed her before he stopped. "You're talking to me!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Could you show me how to get to the Great hall?" Julie asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure, come on!" Hermione told her as they all began to walk towards the Great hall. Occasionally they stopped because Mark kept talking to the pictures. Not many people stopped to talk to them, so when they did they never stopped talking, but Mark did not seem to mind.  
  
When they finally arrived at the great hall, Katie bell was handing out schedules. They all took a seat at the end of the table, waiting for her to hand them there's. A Gryffindor first year boy walked over to Julie and taped her on the shoulder. Hermione turned to see what he was doing. He though she was pretty, Hermione could feel it.  
  
"Want to walk to Potions with my Friends and I?" He asked her. Hermione suddenly felt anger but she did not know where it was coming from until she turned to see Mark he was buttering a hole in his toast. Hermione fought the urge to laugh. Ron and Harry both noticed too.  
  
"She's walking with me!" Mark answered for her. When she turned to look at him he, blushed and added, "If you want to!" She just nodded turning her back to the boy. The boy did not like that two much he just walked away. Julie was looking at Mark oddly.  
  
"We Have History of Magic first!" Harry told them as Hermione and Ron reached for their schedule.  
  
"Good I could go to sleep." Ron said shoveling eggs into his mouth.  
  
"Are you even going to try this year?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Yes, I plan to be head boy!" Ron told her as eggs flew out of his mouth.  
  
"How are you going to do that when you're sleeping?" She countered his answer.  
  
"Come on 'Mione Binn's is Boring, and you know it!" He finished off the food that was on his plate.  
  
"Be as it may, Head boy doesn't sleep in class!" She informed him as she scanned the rest of her schedule. Today alone, she had history of magic, Astronomy, Potion, Herbology and Care of magical Creatures. Apparently, professor Walsh already scheduled a call with out her, which also happens to be tonight.  
  
"You two better go, Snape is really mean to Gryffindor and will want to take point away to anyone who is late!" Harry told Mark and Julie. They both nodded and grabbed their things and headed out of the hall.  
  
"We better go too!" Hermione told them.  
  
Hermione never once fell asleep in class, but today she found her self-fighting the urge to go to sleep. He went on and on about the part wizards played in the World war one. Apparently, even though it was a muggle war. Many Wizards found them self-fighting as well. Ron fell asleep about a half hour ago and Harry about five. She was about to give in when the bell rang causing Ron to jump up in alarm. Hermione started to Laugh, shaking her head. She smiled at her before turning to wake Harry up.  
  
"Hermione did you happen to take notes?" Ron asked as they began to walk out of the classroom. Hermione pulled out the paper she was writing on and crumbled it up all she wrote was Mrs. Hermione Weasley on the top of it.  
  
"Nope, sorry I couldn't find a my quill!" She covered. Harry just stared curiously at her with a smile on his face. She blew it off and continued to Astronomy. This was much better then history of magic. Much to Ron's displeasure, they had to make five star charts and what they mean for homework.  
  
Potions was as bad as always, and to make things worst was the fact that Snape seem to be angry by the fact that all three of the Trio got an owl and was able to take the class. Ron was angry because he had to take the class as well, especially because Snape took 30 points from him for his ink spilling on the desk when Malfoy knocked it over. The good part of potions was she has to be Ron's partner.  
  
"Calm down, Ron you are going to destroy the rats heart!" she whispered him taking the tray to finish the cutting the heart into four even pieces.  
  
"Why dose Snape hate us so much?" Ron asked more to him self. Then mumbled a few words Hermione chosen to ignore.  
  
"Don't worry about Snape!" Hermione tried to calm him down. "Class is almost over and we need to put this in a bottle!" She put the rat's heart in and stirred it as Ron went to get a bottle. After he put it in the bottle and the bell rang, they headed herbology. Which was okay they had to grow plants the muggle way.  
  
Hermione was almost afraid to go to care of magical creatures. Everyone was a little worried about the topic of study. Sometimes it was okay but a lot of the time some one got hurt. Unfortunately, this was one of those times. Hagrid got kappas, A Japanese water demons. The kappa feeds on human blood but may be persuaded not to harm a person if it if thrown a cucumber with that person name carved into it. They spent the whole class throwing cucumbers to this animal that had a monkey body but it looked like it had scales instead of fur. Some people, like Ron, were not fast enough and the kappa attacked him. Ron grabbed the thing off his neck and threw it at a tree. Hagrid sent Ron to the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione had a while before her session with professor Walsh. She and Harry decided to go back to the common room. There were many people talking about their daily classes. Hermione spotted Julie and Mark on the far side of the common room. Something was bothering her. Hermione felt it all the way across the room.  
  
"Hey Julie come here for a minute!" Hermione called to her. Julie set down her book and walked over to her. The feeling of sadness was over whelming. Hermione kneeled down and put her hand on Julies shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked before she seen a flash of lights.  
  
"Hi, Dad!" Julie said hugging an olderman. He had blonde hair and blue eyes just like her.  
  
"Hi munchkin!" he said kissing her on the cheek. "Miss me?"  
  
"Of course!" she told him as they walked up the driveway to a huge house.  
  
"This is for you!" He pulled out a book from the inside of his coat. It was a book. "It was my moms favorite, I hope you like it!"  
  
"The little princess!" She read out loud. She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks daddy" She sat down on the porch and opened the book, as she did a neckless fell out. She held it up and there was a heart and engraved was 'my little princess'.  
  
Hermione seen a bunch of colors and then she seen Julie in front of her with tears in her eyes. Julie turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Julie!" Hermione yelled after her, but before she could run after her she suddenly felt dizzy and fell over.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron reached out to stop her before her head hit the ground. "Your nose is bleeding!" She reached up and wiped the blood.  
  
"I need to see professor Walsh!" Hermione told him as he helped her up. She knew he was worried but she wasn't about to go to the hospital wing. She ran out of the portrat hole towards Professor walshe's Office. 


	4. seeing and bonding

A/n: I am looking for a beta. If anyone is interested, let me know! My e- mail is Soccerfreak5469aol.com. Thanks. Sorry for the delay, I have had writers block. I hope this is okay.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Professor, Make it stop!" Hermione said as she collapsed from the pain in her head. She was still seeing flashes of Julie and Her father, but other pictures were flashing in her head. They were all a mixed up and she had no clue how they fit together. All she knew was it hurt.  
  
"What do you see?" She asked Hermione, as she rushed to give her a chair. Hermione sat in it clutching her head.  
  
"I don't know!" Hermione was now crying. "Just make it stop!"  
  
"I can't make it stop!" Walsh told her. "Concentrate on what you are seeing!" Hermione closed her eyes, trying to see some sort of picture. Then it all suddenly slowed down  
  
_"Julie!" Ron's voice was all she heard. It was pitch dark. She felt someone grab her hand.  
  
"Hermione, can you see anything?" Her and Ron were walking stopped in a dark place. It was cold and she could feel snow on the ground.  
  
"No!" She told him.  
  
"HELP!" Some one screamed. It sounded like Julie. Ron pulled her toward the scream.  
  
_"Hermione?" She heard a voice. She forced her eyes open painfully. "Are you okay?"  
  
"This has to stop!" Hermione told her. "It is starting to hurt and I have no clue why I am seeing these things!"  
  
"You see everything for a reason," Walsh told her. "That is lesson number one." She handed Hermione some chocolate. Hermione took a small bite out of it.  
  
"Could we start next class?" Hermione asked her standing up.  
  
"Sure!" Walsh answered as Hermione walked out of the classroom. If her visions were right, sometime when it snows something is going to happen to Julie. What is going to happen to her? Why is it going to happen? Where and when is it going to happen? If she was having seeing this for a reason, she had better work it out!  
  
She already was sick of these powers. She could feel everything and now to top it all off she has visions that hurt her to have and do not make sense. She was so tired she could fall over and go to sleep right now if she wanted too. She might have to if it had not been for the fact that she walked right into the portrait hole, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Chocolate frogs!" Hermione mumbled, ignoring the comments the fat lady made. She looked forward to just going to bed. Ron stopped her plans of going to sleep. He looked worried.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron was standing right in front of her, blocking the way to her room.  
  
"I will be," She told him. "Once I get some sleep!"  
  
"You better talk to Julie!" Mark now appeared on the other side of Ron. Hermione knew she should after what happen, but she did not know what to say. "She had been crying."  
  
"I will first thing tomorrow morning!" Hermione walked past them, up the stairs to her dorm. Before no time it seemed like she was sound asleep.

Hermione was pulled out of her sleep in the middle of the night by a scream. It seemed she was not the only one. She grabbed her prefect badge off her nightstand and pined it on her. She walked out into the hall to see a group of first year girls running out of their room.  
  
"What is going on?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Something is wrong with Julie!" One of the little girls told Hermione. She ran into the room. Julie was crying and screaming in her sleep. Hermione ran to her side and began to try to wake her.  
  
"Julie it is just a dream!" She said as she shook her. "Wake up!" Julie practically jumped up.  
  
"Hermione!" She said before she threw her self into her arms and cried uncontrollably.  
  
"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked, as she walked into the room. Hermione looked as Julie who just stared at the professor still crying.  
  
"She had a bad dream!" Hermione told McGonagall. "I'll sit with her for a while!"  
  
"Miss Williams, Are you okay?" Professor McGonagall asked her. She just looked at her. Hermione was going to tell McGonagall that She really does not talk to that many people, but the whole house was behind her. Anyway, she just turned away. "Everyone back to bed!" She told the rest of the house. "Are you okay?" This time Ron asked. Harry and him were both now standing behind Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine!" She told him. "You could tell that to mark, who is standing behind the door waiting to find out."  
  
"How did you know He was there?" Ron asked her. She just grinned at him.  
  
"My little secret!" She told him. "Marc!" Marc walked bashfully into the room.  
  
"Boys are not aloud here!" A little girl with blonde hair said as she and the rest of the first year girls entered.  
  
"It is okay!" Hermione told her. "They will be leaving in a minute." Marc walked over to Julie in spite of what the girl said.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm fine!" Julie told him. "Now, Could Hermione and I talk alone, please?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, Bye kid!" Ron said pulling marc out of the room with him and Harry. Julie rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Bye Man!" She replied.  
  
"Would you like to go to the common room?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Sure!" She got out of her bed and put on her slippers that where on the side of the bed. They started to exit the room.  
  
"Wow the freak talks!" She heard the blonde hair girl say. She had to grab the back of Julie's shirt to stop her from lunging at the girl's bed. Hermione knew what it was like to hear comments like that, but she always tried to ignore them. Julie obviously had a hard time doing the same thing.  
  
"I hate that girl!" Julie told Hermione as they walk down the stairs. "One of these days I'm going to knock her into next week!" The common room was cold and dark, considering the fire was almost all out. Hermione was going to re-light it, but Julie stopped her.  
  
"I don't want anyone thinking we are down here!" Julie told her. Hermione put her wand away. Julie, fallowed by Hermione sat on the couch.  
  
"Julie could I ask you something?" Hermione asked Julie.  
  
"If you want to!" Julie answered.  
  
"Why won't you talk?" Hermione was always somewhat curious to why she would not talk. She knew it had something to do with her father, but she did not understand why she was shutting people out. Especially people, who could help her, like Dumbledore.  
  
"I figure if I keep my mouth shut no one will get hurt by what I say!" Julie admitted to Hermione. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, so I only talk if I know I could trust that person."  
  
"Why won't you talk to Dumbledore or one of the professors?"  
  
"They tell each other everything!" Julie informed her. "One professor would tell another professor, then they all would know!"  
  
"Know what?" Hermione asked her. Hermione wished that she would tell her what was wrong. There is something she is afraid to tell everyone, and she just proved it.  
  
"It was just an example!" Julie covered "I mean _if _there was something to tell them!" Hermione was not going to push. Julie was scared and still really upset. Hermione did not want to make it worse!  
  
"Okay!" Hermione just answered.  
  
"I'm going back to bed!" Julie told her.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier today!" Hermione told her. Julie started at her for a minute.  
  
"It's okay," Julie answered. "Just don't tell anyone!"  
  
"I won't I promise!" Hermione told her. Julie smiles to herself. Hermione felt how relieved she was as she turned to walk up the stairs. Hermione followed her feeling a lot better then she did when she went to sleep the first time that night.

I hope you liked it. Please Review and email me if you interested in being my beta.  
  
CROSS 


	5. Saturdays and Interrupted Kisses

A/n: I am Sorry for the wait! I want to say thanks to my beta (handidandi is her name on ). I know there are many errors so thanks again.  
  
Chapter 5- Saturdays and Interrupted kisses  
  
Before Hermione knew it, the week was over and the professors piled them with homework. Ron and Harry seem to be putting it off like always but Hermione was not. She has been trying to get her homework done all morning and it was not working. Everyone had been goofing around and catching up with their friends. She could feel all the happiness and it made her kind of giddy. She  
  
just wanted to have fun.  
  
"Hey, Mione!" Ron ran towards her from the portrait hole. He was happy that it was Saturday, and she was glad. He sat down next to her, looking at her homework in almost disgust. "You do know that isn't due until Monday right?"  
  
"Yes." She replied ignoring his look of disgust.  
  
"You also know it is a beautiful Saturday afternoon?" She sighed and closed  
  
her potion book.  
  
"Ron do you have a point?" She wanted to finish her essay on brute wood.  
  
"You need to take a break and come out side with me!" Ron demanded. Hermione did want to take a break.  
  
"Fine, but I'm bring my stuff with me!" Hermione put her book, essay and the rest of her stuff in her bag. Ron pulled her by the arm and practically dragged her down to the lake. Harry was already there with Ginny and Luna. Hermione did not like Luna that much. She was in every way different from her. Ron finally stopped when they reached them. She sat down next to Ginny and pulled out her homework.  
  
"Hermione, I thought you were going to take a break." Ron obviously did not want her to do her homework but she wanted to get this done. He stood up, grabbed her book, and ran. Hermione chased after him around the lake. She could not believe how fast he was. He started to get tired, that is when Hermione grabbed his shirt and the both fell backwards down the hill. When they  
  
stopped at the bottom of the hill, Ron landed on top of Hermione. Ron who was laughing  
  
the whole time suddenly stopped. Every part of her screamed Do it Hermione, kiss him! They both leaned towards each other:  
  
"Are you two Okay?" Harry was at the top of the hill yelling down to them. Ron practically jumped off her. Hermione wanted to kiss him so bad, she finally had the guts to do it, and Harry interrupted.

* * *

The rest of the day she kept stealing glances at ran, and noticed he was doing the same thing. Occasionally their eyes would meet, then Ron would blush and look away. She forgot totally about her homework. Her head was full with thoughts of Ron. She was head of heals in love with him and it scared her, but she could not help it.  
  
It has been days since she had a vision and she was glad, she had too much on her mind as it was. Between Julie, Ron and schoolwork she was extremely tired. Professor Walsh wanted her to keep a journal to help her keep track of things, but she never got around to it. She always thought they were a waste of time. She could be doing so much more with her free time.  
  
"Hermione?" Professor Walsh was standing behind her. It was as if she knew  
  
what Hermione was thinking. She had a book in her hand with Hermione's name  
  
on it. "I thought you might like to have this!"  
  
She handed the book to Hermione. Hermione opened the book, it was blank pages and there was a quill inside. Walsh gave her a knowing look before walking away. That freaked her out. It  
  
was as if she knew that Hermione did not start her journal.  
  
" What was that all about?" Ron was sitting across from her at the table in the great hall. Ron was helping Harry in Wizard chess against Ginny. Hermione decided she might as well, start her journal.  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione told him. She turned to the first page and took out her  
  
ink and the quill from the book.  
  
_Dear journal,  
  
I guess I might as well write in here. Maybe it will help me keep track of things a little better. I am normally so good at things but as of late, everything is changing. My concentration in school is dropping. I can seem to stay focused. I am constantly worrying when a vision might come. I am scared that I will not be able to save Julie from what is coming. She has become like a little sister to me in the last few days and I am closer to her then almost everyone. I am afraid that something is after her, and she will not tell anyone because of her father who died.  
  
I am also constantly thinking about Ron. He is everything I love and Hate! He is my best friend and I should not have feelings for him. Moreover, I almost kissed him today. Harry interrupted, I was mad at first but now I am thankful. What if I disgust him and he did not even want to be my friend anymore? I need to stop feeling this way. Ron keeps trying to look so I am going to go.  
  
Hermione  
  
_ She shut the book and placed it in her bag. Ron was not paying attention to the game anymore so Harry was losing, much to Ginny's pleasure. He was staring at Hermione again who pretended not to notice and tried to act like she was interested in the game.  
  
"Checkmate!" Ginny practically yelled.  
  
"You were supposed to help me, Ron!" Harry turn to tell Ron who just shrugged and blushed. Ginny laughed at him knowingly.  
  
"I have to go!" Ginny informed us, as she stood to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked her.  
  
"That is none of your business!" This usually told us she was going to meet a boy. Ron glared at her as she walked away.  
  
"When I find out who the hell is dating my little sister, their dead!" Hermione did not know whom Ginny was dating, but she felt bad for who ever it was. Ginny had six older brothers and they all will most likely kill the guy that falls in love with her.  
  
"Ron, Leave it alone!" Hermione told him. She felt his anger and it almost made her sick. "It's none of my business, but she isn't a little girl anymore!"  
  
"Your right Hermione, It isn't any of your business!" Ron snapped back. She just made him angrier, but she did not care.  
  
"I'm just saying-" She tried to talk to him but he would not let her.  
  
"I know what you saying, but she isn't your little sister," Ron yelled at her. "I don't want to here your opinion about it!"  
  
"Fine then," Hermione was angry now. She hated fighting with him, but she was  
  
just trying to help! "I will let you make a fool out of your self because your sister has a fling!"  
  
"I won't make a fool out of myself, I'll make a fool out of him!" Ron was  
  
standing now.  
  
"Whatever Ron," She replied. "It's not like their getting married!"  
  
"They could some day!" Ron told her.  
  
"No one finds their true love at fifteen!" Ron looked taken back by this. He just turned and ran out of the great hall. Hermione did not know why that hurt Ron. The truth was she did not mean it. She totally believed that she could meet the love of her life at any point of her life and part of her  
  
wanted it to be Ron.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked her. She just shrugged, She did not get Ron anymore then he did.

* * *

Please review!  
  
Cross 


	6. The offer

A/n: this chapter was not sent to my beta because I wanted to post it. Sorry, for the long wait. Life has been hell.

Chapter 6: The offer

"Have you been keeping a journal?" Walsh asked as soon as she walked into the classroom. Hermione nodded as she sat in the desk in front of Walsh. "Good!"

"What are we going to do today?" Hermione was quite curious as to what she would be doing in this class. She always thought the idea of seeing anything beyond normal was rubbish, but now she knows it was far from rubbish.

"We will see what other powers you have!" Walsh said with a smile as she pulled out gems and stones that all had different markings on them. Walsh then placed papers on the desk, all writing in some ancient symbols.

"You can do that?" Hermione asked her, she thought she would just have to wait it out to see what developed.

"If you do your part and the spells go right then yes," Walsh pulled her chair and placed it in front of the desk Hermione was sitting at. She picked up a green gem with what looked like an eye on it. "This is the stone of seeing, we know you have this power but I want to connect with you to see how deep it goes." Hermione nodded. "Put this gem in you right hand and then grab my right hand, then hold my left too" Hermione did as she said.

"Is this going to hurt?" Hermione asked her.

"Depends on the vision, but I'll keep it easy." Hermione trusted professor Walsh, she did not know why but she did. Maybe it was because she was the only one that can seriously relate to everything she was going through. Hermione shut her eyes because everything started to blur and spin. Soon she was seeing flashes until it slowed down.

"_Daddy, higher!" Hermione was three years old and her father was pushing her in the swing in her back yard. Hermione was like standing off to the side with professor Walsh standing next to her. She never had a vision like this where she watched off to the side. She a smile graced her lips as her father pushed higher._

"_Not to high!" Hermione's mother said as she placed the last plate on the table. Her mother was always strict when it came to her. Her mother always wanted Good grades, good teeth, and a well-mannered daughter. Not that Hermione cared She always wanted to please her mom, her mom all ways means well. _

"_Your a lot like your mom," Professor Walsh whispered from beside me. "Looks and all." Hermione just nodded. When suddenly everything blurred again, but this time it was not pleasant. It made her sick, when they stopped everything was dark. _

"_What's going on?" Hermione asked, praying that Walsh was still beside her. "Professor Walsh!" _

"_I don't know," Walsh told her. "I can't pull out of it, can you!" _

"_I don't know how!" Hermione yelled pain was starting to pound in her head. _

"_Concentrate on the class room!" Walsh told her. Hermione tried to but the pain was intense. The moan of pain beside her told her Walsh was too. There was a huge flash of light and a giant snake with red eyes flew at them tossing them both back wards._

"_Hello Mudblood!" There was a hiss and she knew it was Voldermort. "You think you could save the girl from her fate. She will join the ranks of Voldermort or she will die and you can't stop that!" The snake slithered forward it was huge and scary, But Hermione was not scared she stood up. "You think your brave, bravery won't save her mudblood."_

"_It's a start!" Hermione replied coolly. Walsh yelled in pain next to her. Hermione ran to her. _

"_How about we talk privately," Walsh disappeared with a pop. "Don't worry she is alive for now!" Hermione reached into her pocket for her wand, but it was not there. "Don't worry I can't hurt you. I just came give to an opportunity, to join the winning side!" _

"_I'm already on it!" She told him glaring at him. _

"_Is that a no?" Voldermort hissed. "Trust me you will regret it!" _

"_That's a Hell NO!" She told him. _

"_I can make your friends, family, Julie all gone." Voldermort told her. "Julie will be the first to go, she already betrayed me."_

"_Over my dead body!" Hermione was pissed off. _

"_That can be arranged!" He was angry too. "Do you know why you feel so close to her? I do, so dose Walsh. If I were you, I would not trust so easily things are being hid and you will be caught in the line of fire." He laughed a cold amused laugh. "By the way Tell Potter I will be in touch and give him this!" It was a necklace with a stone in it that opened like a pocket. Hermione placed it in her pants pocket, worried about what it might mean. _

"_I'll let you think about my little offer," Voldermort hissed. "Or else every one you love will die at the hands of lord Voldermort."_

"_Why me?" Hermione asked him. She did not understand why he wanted her. He laughed which baffled her more. _

"_You have no Idea how powerful you are," He laughed again. "Your seer powers and Julies combined will be unstoppable, Just like her mothers is!" _

"_Julie isn't a seer." Voldermort laughed, Hermione was sure it would break glass if there were any around. Hermione felt a pull at her body. Voldermort started mumbling some thing that looked like a spell. They were trying to pull Hermione back out of what ever this was. _

"_Think about it mudblood," He disappeared with a pop. _Hermione felt a lot of pain before she returned to the chair. Dumbledore was there with professor Walsh who looked a like a train hit her. Hermione felt the worry in the room, but she also felt another presents she never had this feeling before. She stood up walking to the door, opining it. There stood a very frighten Julie.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hermione asked her. Julie took off running, but Hermione took off after her.


	7. Julie's truth

A/n: I got some bad flaming on this story and I kind of just stopped writing it till someone reviewed recently so I'm saying screw it, if you don't like it don't read. I am sorry to all those who do like it.

Chapter 7: Julie's truth

Hermione took off after Julie she wanted to find the underlying cause of all this. She could not take it anymore. Voldermort him self wants her to join his side. She knew she had to say no but she could not help but be scared that she was going to loose a lot because of it. Sometimes being Harry Potter's best friend didn't put you in great spots, but you know she wouldn't change it for the world. This however had nothing to do with Harry. Her own powers put her in this position.

"Julie Stop!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. Julie just turned around. Hermione could feel her there as if she was not feeling anything. She had this look in her eyes.

"You want to know," she said. Her eyes stared into mine she touched my arm. "Fine!" I felt a jolt.

"_Julie do you know who I am?" Voldermort was standing in front Julie. She nodded "Didn't take you long to figure out your visions did it?" _

"_Not when you get them all the time, with out fail!" Julie was getting smart with him now and Hermione admired her bravery. He laughed. "Why won't you leave me alone?" _

"_You see you have the potential to do me a lot of good," he told her kneeling down to her height. "Soon you will know what you are and everything will show itself!" He was staring right into her eyes much as if she was Hermione's earlier. Julie and Hermione were watching the seen. Julie was shaking like a leaf. Hermione rapped her arm around her pulling her to her. _

"_I'm not going to help you," She told him. His red eyes got a mean look in them. "I have been having visions of the kind of things you do to people, I would die before do that to people!" _

"_Walsh!" Voldermort said harshly under his breath. "So, you're working for Dumbledore!"_

"_Who?" Julie asked. Voldermort seem to remember where he was. He stood up and backed away from Julie._

"_Not important right now!" A woman appeared standing next to voldermort. She looked just like Julie. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and very skinny, only difference was how tall she was. Julie started to glare._

"_Your not my mother!" She yelled at her. _

"_Yes I am," she said walking to the little girl. "Your father was a fool for taking you away from me!" _

"_My mother died!" The woman laughed as Julie said this to her. _

"_That's what your father wants you to believe," the woman told her. "Come Julie join my side I'll show you everything you could only dream of, come my child!"_

"_NO!" she kept saying. "I refuse, so just go away!" _

"_You see I can't do that!" Voldermort told her. _

_Everything started to move and next thing Hermione knew she was in Julie's room. Julie was sleeping. Her father was a sleep on the chair and you can feel his worry. _

"_I didn't wake up for a long time and my noise would bleed a lot!" Julie told her. Hermione nodded. There was a loud bang and her father Jumped up and ran to look out the window. Julie grabbed Hermione and closed her eyes. Hermione knew what this was. Her father locked the door and started to push things in front of it. At this point Julie started to wake up._

"_Dad what's going on?" she was scared and I felt it. Julie jumped out of her bed. Her father grabbed her and then pulled her into the closet. _

"_Listen to me munchkin," Julie nodded. " No matter what happens don't move from this closet!"_

"_What's happening?" Julie demanded. Her father just kissed her forehead. There were footsteps in the hall. Hermione kneeled down and pulled Julie tighter to her. _

"_I love you!" He whispered. "Don't join him, she was never a mother!" The door blew open sending all the stuff that was in front of the door across the room. Julie jumped in a bit Hermione just held her tighter. The woman that claimed to be Julie's mother was standing there with about five other death eaters. She closed her eyes and then looked to the closet opened it. The death eaters pushed Julie aside. Grabbed her father. He struggled to get away. _

"_I couldn't move!" Julie whispered to Hermione. The lights started to flicker and things were flying. Hermione knew that it was because of Julie. _

"_She is strong isn't she!" One of the death eaters said to the woman. _

"_Of course she is mine!" Julie was trying to move in the closet Hermione noticed her twitch a bit. _

"_You were never a mother to her!" Her father said the anger clear in his voice. "Julie will never be like you!"_

"_She already has some of my powers," the woman told him pushing his face up with his wand. "Plus more. She will be great with the help of my lord and I." Then she mumbled what must have been the killing cures because he fell to the ground and was dead. Julie sobbed in Hermione's arms. She watched as tears started to fall down the face of Julie in the closet. _

"_This is what happens when you don't join the side of the dark lord," The woman stood kneeled in front of Julie. "You will die to if you don't" She kissed her cheek and then with a pop they were all gone. _

Hermione appeared in the corridor with Julie still crying in her arms. Blood was dripping down both of their faces. Julie looked up at Hermione tears still streaming down her face. Hermione wiped her tears. " I will make sure you don't die with all my power!" Hermione assured her.

"Hermione they want you too!" Julie told her. Hermione nodded.

"I know," She told her. "Do you know about Voldermort?"

"I have seen about him in my dreams and visions!" she told her. "I seen you too, Harry and Ron too!" Julie pulled out a tissue from her robe and wiped the blood off hermione's face then pulled out one for her self. "Promise you won't go away, you are the only person I have now!"

"I promise!" Hermione said.

* * *

There you guys go…. There is much more I have written so let me know what you think.

Cross


End file.
